<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Fix Our Broken Thread by cresent_multishipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934095">To Fix Our Broken Thread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresent_multishipper/pseuds/cresent_multishipper'>cresent_multishipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresent_multishipper/pseuds/cresent_multishipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Salineas had fallen and the friendship between Adora and Glimmer barely hangs on by a thin string. Will they be able to fix their relationship and build it into something more? Or will it be completely severed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Mermista (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Fix Our Broken Thread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost a week had passed since the kingdom of Salineas had fallen. Just yesterday they finished evacuating survivors and nearby townsmen that were getting attacked. </p><p>  Today was the only day the Horde decided to yield their pursument for claiming more territory. Taking advantage of this Perfuma came up with a plan. In an attempt to lift everyone's spirits, she decided to host a celebratory party for their success rescuing survivors. </p><p>  Glimmer wasn't on board with the idea at first but then found herself preparing a dress for the occasion. She began changing into a nice purple/violet, sleeveless, asymmetrical dress and studied herself in the mirror. </p><p>She felt a bit embarrassed, it was the first time she's ever worn something so sexy in her life.  </p><p>For a simple party no less. </p><p>  Glimmer planned on taking advantage of the party to be with Adora and take a chance to have a real talk with her. She had deep feelings for the blonde and didn't want to let their previous arguments ruin the chance for things to go back to normal. She especially didn't want to ruin the possibility of them getting together. Her feelings for Adora were strong, maybe even as strong as her stubbornness. </p><p>  Once Glimmer found herself ready, she teleported outside of Adora's room. </p><p>  Pushing out her hesitation, she took a deep breath before tapping her knuckles against the door. "Adora?" <br/>There was an unusual silence and this started to worry her. She teleported into the blonde's room to find nobody there, everything was in place but there was a note left on her bed. Glimmer grabbed the note and carefully read it. 'Bow, if you're reading this. Don't worry I'm in Plumeria already, think you can tell Glimmer for me? Please and thank you. -Adora'</p><p>  "SHE'S ALREADY IN PLUMERIA!?! AND WHEN!?" She screamed out of confusion and frustration. Why did she go to Plumeria without her and Bow? </p><p>  It took the queen sometime but she managed to calm herself, she was more than likely going to see Adora at the party. Soon enough she will find out why Adora went on her own and try to talk to her to make up. </p><p>       —————————————</p><p>  The blonde was with Mermista, Seahawk and Perfuma. It was the first time she decided to hang out with them without Bow or Glimmer being there yet. Things between Adora and Glimmer haven't been the best so she figured she'd get out of Glimmer's way and let her hangout with Bow at the party. Absentmindedly she played with her hair that was in a style somewhat familiar as it is slightly different from her usual hairstyle. It was still tied back but the usual hair poof hung on one side. She wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves folded up above her elbows and an aqua blue vest over it. Golden guard on her left forearm similar to her alter ego. And her sword morphed into another arm guard over her right forearm. She was still in awe from being in different shades of blue colors of the suit. She was matching with Mermista and Seahawk but that's okay, it's not like she really had her own clothes besides her old horde uniform.</p><p>  She couldn't help wanting to look nice for Glimmer even if they hadn't even talked at all today. </p><p>  Adora wanted to be with Glimmer more than anything but she couldn't help but feel like the queen wouldn't feel the same way. On top of that she felt that ever since princess prom, Glimmer would want to be with Bow. </p><p>  Her heart still twinged with a bit of jealousy but she had it under control, or at least she thought she did. Adora was pacing anxiously up until Perfuma had grabbed her shoulders. "Adora, are you feeling okay?" The flower princess asked worriedly. The blonde gave her a slow nod, not wanting to make eye contact knowing her eyes would give her away. Perfuma slowly let go, "You can always talk to me when you need to." Adora smiled at the offer and decided to sit herself down. </p><p>  A few moments later a flash of sparkles appeared nearby, Glimmer, Bow and Frosta had appeared all dressed up for the occasion. Adora's eyes darted to Glimmer and began to take in her appearance; next she knew she was flushing and maybe even drooling. She shook her head  and stood up from her seat to make her way to the food stands. Her stomach was being chattier than usual so she grabbed a plate and began putting together food of her pick. </p><p>Avoiding vegetables that is. </p><p> </p><p>  Glimmer had walked up to the stand that had the bowls of different kinds of juice. She poured herself a cup of what was labeled 'dragon fruit' and she wanted to try it. It was unexpectedly better than she thought it was gonna be when she took a sip. She ended up looking over by the food and easily spotted the blonde collecting food.</p><p>  Glimmer was about to walk over until Mermista had made her way to Adora with a cup of liquid that was different from the juice that was set up at the stand she was at. She was too focused on how hot Adora looked to really care, her cheeks lightly flaring with blush. Adora was sharing a few words with the water princess then made her way to the table she was at before, stuffing her face with the food she had. Glimmer noticed that they were matching and was a bit outraged by her jealousy. </p><p>  Before she knew it, Glimmer had teleported to Adora. The blonde was taken by surprise and started choking on her food. The queen realized it was a bad idea to have done that and gently pat the taller one's back. "Sorry sorry! Are you okay?" Glimmer asked her concerningly. Once Adora managed to get the food down she accidentally downed the entire drink Mermista had given her. Forgetting what it was she was unprepared for the sudden flare in her nose and taste buds. </p><p>  "I'm fine Glim—" Adora had coughed a bit uncontrollably then took a deep breath, rubbing her chest. Once Adora seemed fine Glimmer began mentally preparing herself, "Hey um.. Adora? Can we take a moment to finally talk?" She daringly asked, prepared for whatever answer the blonde would respond with. However she only gave a slight nod in which the silent answer threw her off. </p><p>  "Adora, I don't want us to fight anymore… I miss what we used to be before we ended up fighting. I'm sorry for using you as a decoy and I'm sorry for—" Glimmer took a huge pause, hesitant to continue. "everything.."  Darkish rose pink eyes flickered down to her thighs, her face tightening. Slate blue eyes refused to meet her for the longest time until their eyes eventually met. Adora had stared at her for longer than she thought she was then her face suddenly looked pained, she couldn't help but to keep thinking of what Glimmer had said to her around the time before Salineas fell. </p><p>  Adora was starting to be stubborn again. She couldn't help but believe she's just some tool. Against her greater judgement, she began voicing her thoughts unwillingly. "How do I know if you're really sorry. And how do I know that I'm not just some convenient tool in this war?" Just as she was about to say something else, Bow had walked over to the table and wrapped an arm around his two best friends. "Hey guys— what are we doing?" He asked, this was his way of trying to pick up the mood. Adora wanted to smile but she couldn't bring herself to, instead she gently nudged his arm off and stood. "I'm gonna go get something to drink." She grabbed her cup and sped off. Glimmer let out a heavy sigh, "I wish she'd stop running off like that and actually talk to us… Talk to me and actually listen…" she whimpered out. Bow stroked her back gingerly, "It'll be okay Glimmer, I'm sure she just needs some more time before she's ready to open up and listen. Remember, friendship is hard but you gotta work at it." He assured her. 'So is love…' Glimmer thought to herself. "I'll try again later then, when she's actually ready.." </p><p>    —————————————</p><p>  Adora didn't realize how far she had walked, but when she pulled herself from her thoughts she was barely outside the party. She can still hear everyone's chatter and soothing music. She sat down by a tree and set her cup down beside her. Coiling her knees to her chest and hugging them. </p><p>  "What were you thinking when you said that? You know she isn't using you. Yes she may have used you as a diversion which is unacceptable but still.. Glimmer was only trying to help save Etheria." Adora continued to argue with herself and debate on what she should do next. She stopped when she heard the bushes rustling and her hand whipped over to the sword's morphed form. </p><p>  "Are you really out here talking to yourself? That's kinda sad." The familiar and boring tone put Adora at ease, re wrapping her arm around her knees. "Don't scare me like that Mermista, I could've attacked you." She complained in a bit of relief. "But you didn't. Anyways what are you doing out here, weren't you talking to Glimmer?" Mermista unaware that she just slapped salt onto Adora's wounded heart. "..Yeah I was but we didn't talk for long." The slight grimace expression crept onto her face, pain hiding behind her admitted statement. Mermista's face washed with major disappointment as she sat down beside the blonde. "Uggh, you guys are like always fighting… It's almost as annoying as Sea Hawk when he sets his ships on fire." Adora rolled her eyes for a brief moment, a light giggle nearly escaping. "Come on I know we're not that bad!“ </p><p>  Some point during the conversation the water princess had pulled out a bottle from a satchel she had with her. She was pouring the familiar liquid into her own cup. She seemed pretty used to its effects seeing how many cups she was downing. This took the blonde by surprise. She couldn't even down one cup without so much as a reaction to the flaring of her taste buds. </p><p>  Mermista tried to offer to fill Adora's cup for her but she shot down the offer. Adora was a light weight and she had already been feeling slightly dizzy. </p><p>"Alright I need to go find Glimm–er" Adora stood up slowly just to get pulled back down by Mermista. "N—o" Adora was visibly confused and concerned as she looked at Mermista. She'd drank way too much and she was absolutely destroyed. Her actions were now just under the influence of her drinks. "AdO–ra, iVe liKeD yOu siNCe wE meT aNd fIxEd ThE seA gaTe." At Mermista's confession Adora had felt strongly uncomfortable. "Listen Mermista you are drunk off your ass, go find Sea Hawk and have him take you back to brightmoon. Or at least find Perfuma and go lay down." She hoped to convince the water princess to leave her but Mermista was being stubborn and had pinned Adora down. This made Adora start to panic on the inside. She can only imagine the worst to come out of this. </p><p>       ————————————  </p><p>Bow had physically cringed when Glimmer decided to suddenly slam her head on the table. "Where is she!? She hasn't even bothered to come back!" She huffed aggravatedly. "Do you want me to go look for her?" Bow offered but Glimmer shook her head. "I should be the one to go look for her." She stood and started looking around. She decided to walk around most of the party figuring it'd be best to start there. She ended up walking over to Sea Hawk and Perfuma. Sea Hawk was the first to say something to Glimmer, "Queen Glimmer–have you by chance seen Mermista? She said she was gonna take a walk but hasn't come back.." Glimmer started to feel a strong sense of alarm in her body and started teleporting all throughout the party. It's useless, none of them are even at the party. Wait, could they be somewhere outside of the party? Glimmer teleported to the outskirts of the party grounds and started to look around. </p><p>  Within the distance she can barely see some figures. She squinted her eyes to try and focus. It was too dark to make out what it was so she teleported over to it. "MERMISTA GET OFF, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO HURT YOU!" Glimmer found Mermista pretty much straddling Adora, having her pinned down to the floor. Adora was screaming at Mermista, you can hear the panic in her shrill tone. Glimmer shoved Mermista off and casted a sleep spell on her. Mermista fell asleep from the heavy influence of the spell. Glimmer shot her attention back to Adora just to see Adora curled up hugging her knees, trembling. </p><p>  “Adora..?" The queen carefully stepped closer to the blonde and kneeled down to her level. Adora's eyes were glistened from her tears, they were dull from zoning out stuck in her own flashbacks. She hadn't snapped out of it until Glimmer had touched her shoulder, which caused her to tense up until she saw the concerned look in the queen's eyes. Slowly, Adora had eased. </p><p>  Glimmer's hand slipped to her back and rubbed it slowly. "Thank you for helping me.. I didn't know what I would have had to do to stop her." Adora began to cry silently. Glimmer couldn't help but wonder what made Adora become this weak and scared after what Mermista was doing. She felt as though Catra had done something similar to her. "If you don't mind me asking… What Mermista was doing, why didn't you just throw her off? I mean you could've easily overpowered her." Adora's eyes widened a bit then slowly returned to its normal shape. "It was Catra, there was a time that happened…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "After she had set off the portal then you and Bow disappeared. She came out of the void all glitchy and torn apart. She would blame me for everything and call me weak while she's hitting me, slamming me into things and straddling me on top of a counter. Almost every night I kept reliving it…" </p><p>  Glimmer felt her heart drop at this. She didn't want her hero to keep hurting like this. She wanted the one she loved and treasured most to be able to talk to her about anything and everything. Glimmer raised her hand and let it rest on the back of Adora's head and pulled her head close to her chest. "If you need to cry… then let me be the shoulder you cry on.. Let me be the one you rely on…" </p><p>  Adora began to sob a bit too suddenly. For the first time in a long time she actually let herself be vulnerable. She wanted to be strong for Glimmer but she let her own emotions build up and damage her. She sat there hugging Glimmer tightly as she sobbed, refusing to let go. </p><p>  Her feelings exploded and it poured out of her very naturally. "I'm s-so sorry for not wanting to talk it out. I-I'm sorry for wh-what I had said.. I'm sorry for leaving brightmoon without telling you. I'm sorry for not stopping Angella from taking my place. I-I'm sorry for being a terrible She-Ra! I'm sorry that I failed you all—!" Adora's stuttering was kinda cute but the self hateful vent went on for too long for Glimmer's taste. She set her hand on the blonde's cheek and rubbed it softly with her thumb, lightly pushing her head back so their eyes could meet. "Adora, I love you. So please… Stop hurting yourself like this. I hate seeing the people I love hurt themselves..." Glimmer began to slowly close the distance between them, softly yet passionately locking their lips together. Adora was still shocked from Glimmer's confession but even more shocked from the kiss. She instantly grew addicted. </p><p>  The soft feeling of Glimmer's lips against her own, the harsh beating of their hearts synchronizing. It was more than she could've ever imagined. It felt right. She felt like she could stand up and defeat the entire horde army on her own as long as she had this supernova of energy. She would do anything it took to be able to savor this moment, and cherish it with her forever. </p><p> </p><p>  Behind a bush Bow was hidden, squealing quietly and fangirling over his best friends, they finally kissed and worked things out. Thankfully he didn't make it on time to see the horrors of Mermista being drunk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my first time posting on Ao3 so I hope I used the right tags and well I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Id like to hear some feedback too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>